youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Revealed Recordings
Revealed Recordings is a Dutch record label established on April 11, 2010 by electronic music producer and DJ Hardwell. Revealed mainly focuses on big room house, progressive house and electro house. Immediately after its establishment, Dyro and Dannic joined the label. History Currently, Revealed is recognized as one of the top dance labels in the world with numerous chart topping tracks on digital music stores such as Beatport. One of the most successful tracks on the label is Hardwell's track "Apollo", featuring Amba Shepherd's vocals, topping the Beatport top 100 for 13 consecutive days in December 2012. Two months later, The Code by W&W featuring Ummet Ozcan peaked at No. 1 as well. Other songs from the label that peaked the Beatport top 100 include: Mystica by Blasterjaxx, Blueprint by Sick Individuals and Dannic, and Burn by KSHMR and DallasK. Currently, the most successful single from the label on the Dutch charts is "Apollo" by Hardwell featuring Amba Shepherd, which peaked on No. 26 of the Dutch Top 40. Hardwell's 2014 single "Dare You" has been globally successful, entering the UK Singles Chart at No. 18. "Dare You" has also been used on adverts for television programs such as Strictly Come Dancing. Revealed Radio :see also: Revealed Radio 001 - Hosted by Hardwell In 2015, Revealed Recordings launched new radio show called "Revealed Radio". In Revealed Radio, a different Revealed artist will take over hosting duties, as each week you are taken on a ride with the hottest tunes around. Hardwell was earmarked to take control of the buttons for the first show with a bag full of the latest Revealed Recordings exclusives, which launched in the first week of March. Artists (in order) *3LAU *Afrojack *Alex Guesta *Alpharock *Armin van Buuren *Arston *Arty *Bali Bandits *Bassjackers *Blasterjaxx *Brainless *Bruno Barudi *Bynon *Conro *DallasK *Dannic *Dave Silcox *Dave Winnel *DBSTF (D-Block and Stefan) *Deorro *Domeno *DubVision *Dyro *Firebeatz *Franky Rizardo *FTampa *Futuristic Polar Bears *Goldfish & Blink *Hardwell (owner) *Headhunterz *Henry Fong *Holl & Rush *Jacob van Hage *JAGGS *Jason Forte *Jayden Jaxx *Jaz von D *Jewelz & Sparks *JoeySuki *Joey Dale *John Dish *Jordy Dazz *Julian Calor *Julian Jordan *KAAZE *Karim Mika *Kenneth G *Kill The Buzz *KSHMR *KURA *Landis *Lucky Date *Lush & Simon *Maddix *Magnificence *Mako *Manse *Marco V *Marcus Santoro *Marcus Schossow *Marc Benjamin *Marnik *Matt Nash *Mell Tierra *Merk & Kremont *Michael Brun *Michael Sparks *Mightyfools *MOTi *Nicky Romero *Noah Neiman *Nom De Strip *No Mondays *Olly James *Paniek *Paris & Simo *Paris Blohm *Pitchback *Quintino *R3HAB *R3SPAWN *Ralvero *REGGIO *Rene Kuppens *RIVERO *Roul and Doors *Row Rocka *Ryos *Sam O Neall *Sandro Silva *Seth Hills *Sexroom *Showtek *Sick Individuals *Skitzofrenix *Spencer Tarring *Stefano Pain *Sultan + Ned Shepard *Suyano *Syn Cole *Swanky Tunes *Tiesto *Thomas Gold *Thomas Newson *Toby Green *Tom Swoon *Tom & Jame *Tom Ferro *Tritonal *twoloud *Vicetone *W&W *Waysons Hardwell 20170215 120733.jpg|'Hardwell', founder of Revealed Recordings Dannic (2).jpg|Dannic W&W.jpg|W&W Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010